The present invention is a bite block for use during dental x-ray procedures. More particularly, the invention is a bite block configured to use a variety of x-ray sensors having different widths, lengths or heights. Specifically, the invention is a bite block having at least two main parts adjustably positioned with respect to each other, such that an x-ray sensor is effectively clamped therebetween.
Dental radiographs are made using x-ray examination units, often including an x-ray cone or tube positioned proximate the patient and aligned to take x-rays of certain teeth. Dental x-ray sensors, including films, charge coupled devices or the like, often have a generally flat or plate-like configuration and standardized dimensions so that the sensor can be placed into the oral cavity.
The sensor is placed into the patient""s mouth and held in place proximate to the tooth or teeth to be examined. The x-ray""s are directed through the target teeth and then through the sensor. It has been found, that proper orientation of the sensor is required to eliminate distortions and improper focus.
To ensure proper orientation of the sensor, sensor carriers or xe2x80x9cbite blocksxe2x80x9d have been developed. These devices often have a plate for holding the sensor and another plate that the patient bites down on to position the device and the carried sensor. A bite block is shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,026.
Different sensors are often used depending upon the area of the mouth to be examined. This may include for example, anterior, left, right, upper and lower bite wings, and the like. Known bite blocks have been individually designed and manufactured for each different type of sensor. The degree of secured positioning of the sensor in the holder is dictated by the dimensions of the sensor and the holder.
To enable a secure sensor position, holders are often configured to have some sort of pocket or cradle corresponding to the sensor dimensions. The user is required to physically push the sensor into the cradle. Because sensors cannot be sterilized, they have to be protected by a disposable cover prior to their insertion into the sensor holder portion of the bite block. The cover typically consists of a very thin vinyl material.
It has been found that when the covered sensor is pushed into the sensor holder, it is sometimes partially stripped of the vinyl covering. It has also been found that the cover itself sometimes prevents positive feeding of the sensor in the holder portion of the bite block.
A need exists therefore, for a sensor holder which will accommodate different sizes of sensors. A need also exists for such a sensor holder which will eliminate the problems associated with the sensor covers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dental x-ray bite block.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bite block having an x-ray sensor holder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bite block having an x-ray sensor holder capable of securely holding and positioning a variety of sensors having different lengths, heights or widths.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a bite block which avoids the detrimental problem of stripping portions of the sensor cover when inserted into the bite block sensor holder.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing art forms, which will become apparent in view of the following specification are accomplished by means hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, a dental x-ray bite block for securing an x-ray sensor, comprises a first block section having a primary clamp face; a second block section having a secondary clamp face; said first block section configured with receiving means to receive said second block section, such that said primary and said secondary clamp faces are positioned in a spaced, opposing relation when said second block section is received within said first block section; and, adjustable securing means for affixing the position of said second block section relative to said first block section when received therein.
Preferred forms of the subject dental bite block are shown by way of example in the accompanying drawings, and are deemed sufficient to effect a full disclosure of the invention. The exemplary bite block is described in detail without attempting to show all of the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied; the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification.